BlueScreen deutsch
by Rainbow8888
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot, nur so zum Spaß. Victoria und Diego/ Zorro arbeiten und leben in unserer modernen Zeit. Dieser one- Shot hat aus 3 Kapitel. Es beschreibt, wie Diego und Victoria sich im Alltag das erste Mal begegnen, die nachfolgende Begegnung mit Zorro und seine anschließende Rückkehr ins Versteck. Wie es weitergehen könnte, bleibt der Fantasie überlassen.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria starrte auf ihren Bildschirm. „NEIN, das hier, das kann NICHT SEIN!"

Ann, ihre Kollegin, kam zu ihr hinüber. „Was regt dich denn auf?"

„Schau, hier."

„Ich sehe nur, dass dein PC nicht mehr geht".

„Sag das nicht, das weiß ich selber. Schau her. Was siehst du?"

„Dein Computer ist abgestürzt".

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Schau hier- der Blaue Bildschirm. Microsoft sagte, das neue Windows stürzt nicht mehr ab und erst recht nicht mit einem Blauen Bildschirm".

Ann zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Und was kann ich da jetzt tun?"

„Nicht du!" Tom hatte ihre Unterhaltung zufällig mit angehört und ging zu ihnen herüber. „Ich denke, das ist die Zeit für unseren Superhelden!"

„Oh nein, Tom" lachte Ann. „Nicht ausgerechnet er".

Victoria war verwirrt. „Von wem redet ihr?"

„Du bist erst zwei Wochen in unserer Firma, daher kannst du das nicht wissen. Superheld oder Supermann das ist Diego, unser Computer Nerd. Wir nennen ihn manchmal so. Erinnerst du dich an ihn?"

Sie nickte. Natürlich. An diesen Mann würde sie sich immer erinnern. Dieser Mann mit dem seltsam verstrubbelten Haar und der unmöglichen und hässlichen Brille erinnerte sie manchmal mehr an einen Jungen als an einen Erwachsenen. Er war höflich aber auch furchtbar langweilig. Immer wenn man sich mit ihm unterhalten wollte hieß es, sich nach wenigen Minuten über Computer und Onlinespiele zu unterhalten. Aber er war nun einmal der Spezialist für das Netzwerk und die PCs in der Firma.

Sie griff nach ihrem Telefon.

„Wähle 4535, das ist seine Nummer. Die Nummer von Supermann" witzelte Tom.

„Hör auf, das ist nicht lustig" sagte Ann genervt.

Victoria wählte also. Nach 4 Freizeichen hörte sie ein „Diego, ja?"

„Ähm... Diego, hier spricht Victoria. I weiß nicht ob du dich an mich erinnerst. Ich bin deine neue Kollegin".

„Ja, ich denke schon. Warum rufst du mich an?" murmelte er.

„Diego, mein Computer geht nicht. Ich habe einen Blauen Bildschirm".

„Nein, kann nicht sein. Neues Windows, keine Blue Screens".

"Also, was habe ich gesagt?" flüsterte Victoria triumphierend den anderen zu.

Ann nahm das Telefon. „Nein, Diego, das hier ist ein Blauer Bildschirm".

„Ich brauche bitte das Telefon" rief Victoria und nahm es Anne wieder weg. „Entschuldige bitte, Diego, ich bin wieder dran".

„Ok" antwortete Diego. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal deine Daten gesichert?"

„Oh… was meinst du?"

Der Mann an anderen Ende seufzte. „Ok, ich sehe, ich muss kommen. Ich bin hier gerade in der Cafeteria. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten" und brach das Gespräch ab.

„Warum ist er nicht in seinem Büro?" wunderte sich Victoria.

„Ich weiß es nicht, das ist eben Diego. Ich denke, er war wieder die ganze Nacht wach und holt sich als erste Mahlzeit erst mal einen Schokoriegel oder so etwas" erklärte Tom. „Er hat sein Telefon vom Büro auf sein Handy umgeleitet".

‚Schokoriegel statt etwas Richtiges zum Essen? Dieser Typ ist seltsam' dachte sich Victoria.

Seltsam oder auch nicht, es ging nicht lange und Diego erschien. Seine Brillengläser waren nicht dick – nur warum um alles in der Welt trug er eine solch hässliche Brille mit einem furchtbar altmodischen Gestell? Kein Wunder, dass ihn alle „Superheld" oder „Supermann" nannten, als sei er Clark Kent.

„Hallo" grüßte er. Ohne die anderen anzusehen, starrte er auf den Monitor.

„Wie ich gesagt habe – Blue Screen" erklärte Victoria.

Zuerst antwortete der „Junge" nicht, dann sagte er: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Blauer Bildschirm ist. Oder zumindest nicht das gleiche Blau das MS bisher verwendet hat. Ich denke es hat einen Grünstich, oder?"

‚Blöder Witz' dachte Victoria und schaute auf Tom und Ann. Beide waren immer noch ernst. Hieß das, Diego hatte keinen Scherz gemacht? Das musste doch ein Witz sein, oder?

Ok, dann machte sie eben einen. „Diego, du solltest dir eine neue Brille kaufen. Eine Brille die dir die richtigen Farben zeigt".

„Du hast recht" antwortete er allen Ernstes. Victoria vermutete, dass er ihr nicht wirklich zugehört hatte. Er schaute auf den Monitor und schwieg.

„Diego…"

„Hm?"

„Diego, kannst du mir helfen?"

„Ja, ich denke schon.".

Sie lächelte. Tom und Ann schauten Diego interessiert an.

„Du weißt, was das ist, hier?" wollte der Computerexperte wissen.

„Ja natürlich, das ist der An- und Ausschalter von meinem PC. Warum fragst du mich so etwas Dummes?"

„Weil er die Lösung deines Problems ist. Halte ihn einige Sekunden gedrückt, dann geht der Computer aus. Danach, kannst du ihn wieder anschalten und deine Arbeit fortsetzen".

Victoria antwortete nicht. Endlich brachte sie wieder ein Wort heraus: „Du veräppelst mich, oder? DU bist unser IT Spezialist und DU sagst mir, alles was ich tun kann ist, den PC auszuschalten? Nichts anderes? Kein Kniff, kein Trick, nichts?" Sie wurde zunehmend lauter vor Wut.

Diego vermied es, ihr direkt in die Augen zu schauen und blickte stattdessen auf die Wand. „Nein. Da du aber vorher keine Sicherung gemacht hast, musst du alle deine Dateien von heute neu schreiben".

Tom lachte. „Entschuldige bitte, Vic. Das ist eben Diego. Du weißt schon, unser Held, oder?"

Diego ignorierte seine Worte. „Ok, ich muss zurück in mein Büro. Ich habe eine Menge Arbeit, weil unser Chef, Herr Miller, möchte, dass ich unser Sicherheitssystem nochmals überprüfe".

„Ist es wegen diesem geheimnisvollen Internetraub? Ich sah es heute Morgen im Fernsehen".

„Oh" fragte Victoria besorgt. „Davon habe ich nichts mitbekommen. Was ist passiert?"

Tom lachte. „Eine sehr merkwürdige Geschichte, fast ein wenig wie Robin Hood. Ihr habt doch sicher schon von Carter, dem Multimillionär, gehört. Dieser Mann mit den dubiosen Geschäften. Gestern wurde eine rätselhafte Abbuchung von seinem Onlinekonto registriert. 100.000 Dollar verschwanden, und keiner weiß wie und warum das geschehen ist.

„100.000 Dollar! Ich glaube nicht, dass das für einen solchen Mann wie ihn wirklich viel Geld ist" erklärte Diego. „Aber egal, Miller hat Sorge, dass so etwas auch unserer Firma passieren könnten. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass das bei uns passieren wird".

„Carter. Es gab einige Gerichtsverfahren gegen ihn letztes Jahr" erinnerte sich Tom.

„Ja. Und letzte Woche dann das Urteil. Alles was er getan hat, war gesetztes konform" antwortete Ann.

„Das Recht zu haben, etwas zu tun heißt nicht, dass es richtig ist, es zu tun. Unsere Welt ist manchmal so krank" sagte Victoria traurig.

„Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen. So wie ich erfahren habe, gab es zur gleichen Zeit eine großzügige Spende für ein Kinderkrankenhaus. Online und anonym. Die Leute sind nicht so schlecht, wie du denkst" beruhigte sie der Nerd.

„Nein, Diego, du verstehst nicht. Ich denke Victoria gefällt es, dass jemand Geld von diesem Multimillionär gestohlen hat" erklärte Tom.

„Ach ja? Dann sage mir bitte eins, Victoria: Bewunderst du diese Person, die das Geld gestohlen hat?" fragte Diego und starrte sie an.

„Hm. Ja... Nein… natürlich nicht… was soll die Frage?"

„Natürlich tut sie das" lächelte Ann.

Diego schaute sie immer noch an. „Möchtest du ihn denn treffen?" wollte er wissen.

Victorias Kopf wurde knallrot. Nein!"

„Das heißt ‚Ja'" lachte Ann.

Tom war mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs nicht einverstanden. „Und was jetzt? Jetzt hat ein anderer Mann das Geld. Das macht keinen Unterschied. Das Geld gehört immer noch nicht den Leuten, die es verdient und bitter nötig hätten".

„Das weiß keiner. Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich wieder an meine Arbeit. Victoria, noch eine letzte Frage?"

„Ja, was ist?"

„Gehst du heute Abend zu dieser „Emmas Fasent" Party?" fragte er. Wieder starrte er sie an.

„Natürlich" antwortete sie überrascht.

„Warum fragst du?" wunderte sich Ann. „Möchtest du uns heute Abend begleiten?"

„Ähm, nein. Ich war nur neugierig. Ich mag solche Partys nicht, weil ich nicht tanzen mag. Das ist für mich der blanke Horror".

„Du bist so wie die meisten Männer" seufzte Victoria. „Am besten ist es für Frauen immer noch, alleine oder mit einer anderen Frau zu tanzen, wenn sie nicht ständig jemand haben möchten, der auf Ihre Schuhe tritt".

„Aber du tanzt gern, oder?" Diego war heute wirklich neugierig.

„Ja, sicher. Ich entspanne mich dabei und gebe mich dem Rhythmus hin" erklärte sie.

„Und natürlich mag sie es auch, während dem Tanzen in den starken Armen eines Mannes zu liegen" grinste Ann.

„Ann, höre bitte auf. Ich sagte gerade schon, dass die meisten Männer NICHT tanzen können".

„Naja, wenn du tanzen willst, da gibt es ein gutes neues Computerspiel in dem du virtuell tanzen kannst. Du tanzt da mit verschiedenen… oh ich sehe gerade, es interessiert euch nicht so wirklich". Diego verstummte. „Apropos, ich muss jetzt wirklich in mein Büro zurück. Bis dann. Tschüss".

Schnell machte er sich davon und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Victoria war verwirrt. „Was um alles in der Welt… ich verstehe das nicht!"

„Mach dir nichts draus, das ist typisch Diego. So ist er eben. Vergiss es einfach... Er ist ein Computernerd und überhaupt nicht an uns Frauen interessiert. Ich denke, wenn es möglich wäre, ein Date mit einem Computer zu haben und ihn zu heiraten, würde er das tun" lachte ihre Kollegin.

„Ein seltsamer Mensch, ja das ist er".

„Komm, wir sollten weiterarbeiten, damit wir pünktlich zu unserer Feier gehen können heute Abend".

Emma in Süddeutschland geboren und zog später in die Mitte Deutschlands. Seit einigen Jahren schon lebte sie in den USA. Sie war Eigentümerin von „Emmas Tanzlokal". Diese Tanzstätte hatte eine kleine Bar und bot einfache Gerichte an.

Emma wollte den Amerikanern einige Bräuche aus Deutschland näherbringen, wie sie immer sagte. So startete sie jedes Jahr ihre deutschen Faschingsaktivitäten, immer nach Halloween. Es gab einfache Maskenbälle, die mit den Halloweenparties große Ähnlichkeit hatten. Oder sie veranstaltete sehr spezielle Abende, bei deinen sie Kostüme (‚Häs') aus der „Schwäbisch- Alemannischen Fasnet" (Süddeutschland) zeigte oder etwas über den Kölner Karneval erzählte. Sie betonte immer, sie wollte etwas von der deutschen Kultur näherbringen, aber hauptsächlich war es für sie eine gute Gelegenheit, Feste auszurichten und Geld zu verdienen.

Die Party, die Victoria mit ihren Arbeitskollegen besuchen wollte, war eine von den recht gewöhnlichen Feiern.

Victoria wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihrer Arbeit fertig werden würde. Sie war über ihren Computerabsturz sehr verärgert und würde deshalb viel Arbeit haben.

Sie seufzte und schaltete ihren PC wieder an.

In diesem Moment klingelte ihr Telefon. Es war ein interner Anruf.

„Ja, hier spricht Victoria?"

„Äh, ja, hier ist Diego. Ich konnte einige deiner heutigen Dateien auf dem Server finden. Sie sind leider nicht alle auf dem aktuellen Stand, mache sind eine Stunde alt oder älter. Manche konnte ich leider auch nicht wiederherstellen. Aber das dürfte dir helfen. Ich schicke sie dir per Mail. Tschau".

Victoria war nicht wenig überrascht hatte sie doch den Eindruck gehabt, dass er sich nicht wirklich für ihr Problem interessiert hatte. „Dank Diego…. Diego?!" Aber der Mann hatte bereits aufgelegt, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Ein seltsamer Mann war er... ein sehr seltsamer.

Um acht Uhr abends wartete Victoria, die Piratin, vor dem Eingang von „Emmas" auf Tom und Ann. Zehn Minuten später, kamen die zwei.

„Hey, Victoria, schön dich schon wieder zu sehen. Können wir reingehen?" Tom sah wie ein Cowboy aus und Ann hatte sich als Katze verkleidet.

Im Gebäude angekommen, unterhielten sie sich mit einigen Freunden, tranken an der Bar und tanzten. Heute gab es kein offizielles Programm, so konnten sie tun, was ihnen gerade in den Sinn kam.

Victoria war froh, sich endlich entspannen zu können. Es war sehr viel Arbeit gewesen, auch wenn Diego ihr die Dateien wie versprochen noch geschickt hatte. Sie war deshalb müde und sich sicher, vor Mitternacht diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen.

Und wie sie an diesem Nachmittag vorhergesagt hatte, tanzte sie entweder alleine oder mit Ann. Eine kleine Band spielte und sie waren wirklich gut, da für jeden Geschmack etwas dabei war: Musik zum alleine Tanzen, zu zweit, langsam, schnell, Fox, Slow Foy, Disco, Walzer und anderes.

Immer wieder jedoch hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl. Fast so, als beobachte sie jemand. Natürlich war das Unsinn. Denn immer, wenn sie sich umschaute, konnte sie keinen sehen, der das tat. Alles nur Einbildung, sonst nichts.

Nach einigen Drinks musste sie dringend auf die Toilette. Ann flirtete gerade mit einem Cowboy (nein, es war nicht Tom), so ging sie also alleine.

Und sie hatte wirklich Glück. Keiner sonst war auf der Damentoilette. Wann hatte sie das zuletzt erlebt? Musste wirklich schon lange her sein.

Sie war gerade auf dem Rückweg, als ihr ein Mann entgegenkam. Er schwankte und grölte, bis er vor ihr stand.

„Hey, schöne Frau. Wie geht's?" stammelte er.

„Oh nein" Der war wirklich betrunken. Victoria wollte rasch an ihm vorbeigehen, aber da packte er ihren rechten Arm. Verängstigt versuchte sie, ihn loszuwerden. „Lass mich in Ruhe" rief sie. „Loslassen, fass mich nicht an!"

Der Atem des Mannes stank voller Whiskey. „Oh nein, Lady. Ich lasse dich nicht los, ganz im Gegenteil. Wir beide werden sicher gleich viel Spaß haben".

Sie versuchte vergeblich, sich loszureißen und von ihm wegzulaufen. Der Mann amüsierte sich über ihre erfolglosen Versuche und lachte laut.

„Hört sofort auf, diese junge Dame zu belästigen". Plötzlich war eine dunkle Stimme zu hören. Eine dunkle Gestalt kam aus dem Schutz der Schatten und näherte sich den beiden.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria schaute atemlos auf den Fremden. Seine Verkleidung war vollständig in schwarz gehalten – Stiefel, Hose, Hemd, Stulpenhandschuhe (Reiterhandschuhe?), ein Umhang und ein Gürtel. Und, und das war der springende Punkt, eine Maske.

Die Maske bedeckte sein Gesicht nahezu vollständig. Um die Augenpartie war sie verstärkt; das untere Teil bestand nur aus Stoff, gleich einem Vorhang, und ging ihm bis übers Kinn. Da er einen Hut trug, konnte sie auch oberhalb der Maske nichts von seinem Gesicht erkennen. Das einzige, was sie sah waren zwei braune Augen, die durch die Augenschlitze hervorblitzten.

Sie erinnerte sich, eine solche Maske in der alten Schwarz-Weiß- Serie „Zorro reitet wieder" als Kind gesehen zu haben.

Und vor ihr stand ein Mann, der als Zorro verkleidet war.

„Nochmals – belästigt sie nicht länger, wagt es nicht einmal, sie anzufassen". Seine Stimme war bestimmt und ärgerlich, während er weiter in Richtung des Betrunkenen schritt.

Dieser fühlte seinen Ärger und löste sich von der Frau. Er machte einen Schritt zurück, weg von diesem schwarzen Mann. Zorro trat weiter auf ihn zu.

„Jaja, ich werde sie nicht mehr berühren. Ok, ok, in Ordnung" stammelte er.

„Und nun – entschuldigt Euch bei Ihr!" Die Stimme war noch immer sehr wütend.

„Was?"

„Ich warte!" Zorro blieb ruhig. Viel zu ruhig.

Der andere starrte auf den Maskierten. Schließlich antwortete er: „Es tut mir leid".

„Einfach nur ‚es tut mir leid'?" Zorro schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das genug für Euer ungebührliches Verhalten ist. Aber ich will Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen. Heute! Und nun- verschwindet!"

Das ließ sich der Mann nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon.

Zorros Augen blickten sie an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch. Hat er Euch verletzt?" fragte er besorgt.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es geht mir gut. Danke für Eure Hilfe".

„Kein Problem".

„Wer seid Ihr?"

„Zorro. Man nennt mich Zorro".

„Zorro- und Eurer richtiger Name?" ‚Er hat wunderschöne Augen' dachte sie. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass es das einzige war, was sie von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte.

Und eben diese Augen schienen ein wenig traurig zu schimmern, als er antwortete: „Nur Zorro. Das ist mein Name.".

Victoria war überrascht. Was um alles in der Welt… er wollte ihr nicht seine Identität verraten?

Es war eine deutsche Faschingsparty und vielleicht war es üblich oder für manchen reizvoll, sich hinter einer Maske zu verbergen. Sie würde herausfinden, wer er war. Darüber war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

„Euch gefällt es wohl, eine Legende, einen wohlbekannten Helden zu spielen?" wollte sie neugierig wissen.

„Nein. Ich spiele das nicht. Ich BIN ZORRO" antwortete er ernsthaft.

Nun gut, er wollte also schauspielern. Aber sie würde hinter sein Geheimnis kommen, er hatte keine Chance.

Heute schien irgendwie ein Tag zu sein nach dem Motto ‚Ich treffe Typen die nicht wie die anderen sind". Erst Diego, und jetzt dieser mysteriöse Zorro.

„Darf ich Euch zurück zur Tanzbühne geleiten?" Er bot ihr seine Armbeuge an.

Sie lächelte und hakte ein. Er schien ein Gentleman zu sein.

Die Band hatte gerade mit einem neuen Lied angefangen, als sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. „Pirates oft the caribbean", aus dem Fluch-der-Karibik- Film. Scheinbar benötigte der Sänger gerade eine Pause, denn es handelte sich um eine reine instrumentale Darbietung.

„The black pearl – ja ich denke, das ist Euer Lied" lachte er, während er ihr Kostüm betrachtete. „Also tanken wir jetzt".

„Also tanzen wir? Ihr fragt mich nicht und eröffnet mir einfach, dass wir tanzen?" fragte sie in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Empörung.

„Ich habe Euch tanzen gesehen und weiß daher, dass Ihr das gerne macht. Oder liegt es daran, dass Ihr nicht mit mir tanzen wollt?"

„Nein, ich würde mit Euch sehr gerne tanzen. Aber es handelt sich hier um einen Wiener Walzer, wisst Ihr überhaupt, wie man den tanzt?!"

„Natürlich weiß ich das. Und Ihr?"

„Vielleicht besser als Ihr" provozierte sie ihn.

„Bleibt ganz ruhig, junge Lady. Ich bin ein sehr guter Tänzer und kann Euch ohne Probleme sicher übers Parkett führen. Ihr werdet es sehen, wenn Ihr mich nur lässt". Sein Mund – oder genauer gesagt der Stoff davor – näherte sich ihrem Ohr. „Schließt einfach die Augen und folgt mir. Ich werde Euch schon nicht auf Eure Füße treten".

„Nein. Ich möchte schon sehen, in welche Richtung wir tanzen".

Er lachte. „Diese Antwort habe ich erwartet. Ihr seid eine sehr mutige Frau und Ihr müsst wissen, dass mir das sehr gefällt".

„Dann kennt Ihr mich? Wer seid Ihr?" Victoria war verwirrt.

„Bereits das erste Mal als ich Euch gesehen habe wusste ich, dass Ihr eine Frau mit sehr viel Power seid."

„Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage" beschwerte sie sich.

„Nein, ist sie nicht". Sie hätte schwören können, dass er gerade unter der Maske lächelte. „Aber ich werde Euch das nicht beantworten. Vielleicht sind wir uns schon begegnet, vielleicht auch nicht".

„Weshalb macht Ihr ein so großes Geheimnis daraus, wer Ihr seid?"

„Natürlich mache ich das, Zorro war immer ein großes Geheimnis, wisst Ihr das nicht?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich gebe für den Moment auf. Wir sollten tanzen, denke ich".

„Ganz meine Meinung, Senorita".

Es waren nur noch wenige Tänzer auf dem Parkett. Nicht jeder konnte oder mochte diesen schnellen Tanz. Deshalb hatten sie genug Raum, um ihre Bewegungen und Drehungen durchzuführen. Er führte sie mit großem Können über den Tanzboden. Sie was wirklich beeindruckt. Er war gut – sehr gut sogar und gehörte definitiv nicht zu den meisten Männern, die nicht tanzen konnten, wie sie es so schön gegenüber Diego formuliert hatte.

Da sie sehr schnell unterwegs waren und die Musik dazu noch sehr laut, konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten. Victoria konnte nicht aufhören, sein Können zu bewundern, sie sicher zu führen. Er beherrschte es perfekt. Sie fühlte seine starken Muskeln. Nicht nur seine Arme, er war überhaupt ziemlich muskulös. Vielleicht trainierte er ja in einem Fitnessstudio und stemmte Gewichte. Sie fühlte seinen Körper und den Blick seiner braunen Augen. Es gefiel ihr viel zu gut, seinen warmen Körper nahe bei sich zu spüren.

Das nächste Lied war ein Slowfox. Erneut versuchte sie, eine Unterhaltung mit ihm anzufangen, aber wegen der hohen Lautstärke mussten sie schreien, um sich zu verstehen. Es war einfach schwierig, sich zu unterhalten, und er wich ihrer Frage nach seiner Identität immer wieder aus. Auch dass sie erst bereit war, ihm ihren Namen zu sagen, wenn er ihr seinerseits den seinen verriet, konnte ihn nicht aus der Reserve locken. Er blieb bei seinem Geheimnis.

So setzen sie ihren eher stillen Tanz fort. Zorros braune Augen schauten tief in die ihren und das nicht nur einmal. Sie vermutete, dass er währenddessen lächelte.

Nach 30 Minuten machte die Band eine Pause. Zorro bot ihr erneut seinen Ellenbogen an und beide gingen zu den Tischen und Stühlen neben der Bar.

Als sie sich näherten, sahen sie Tom mit Richard, John und Sarah. Alle arbeiten zusammen mit Victoria. Ann war nirgends zu sehen – vermutlich war sie mit ihrem Cowboy unterwegs.

Tom winkte zu ihnen herüber. Der maskierte Mann wollte wissen: „Sind das Eure Freunde? Sollen wir uns neben sie sitzen?"

Sie nickte, antwortete aber: „Das sind meine Kollegen, ich würde aber gerne zu ihnen rüber gehen".

„Einverstanden, gehen wir".

„Victoria, möchtest du dich zu uns setzen? Das hier ist quasi unser Firmentisch". Tom musste lachen und betrachtete den Mann neben ihr, dann fuhr er fort: „Natürlich ist deine Begleitung auch willkommen".

Zorro und Victoria näherten sich. Tom stellte sich und die anderen kurz vor, dann fragte er „Und Ihr? Wer seid Ihr?" während er die Legende betrachtete.

„Ihr könnt mich Zorro nennen."

„Zorro?!" Tom schaute fragend zu Victoria.

Sie zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „Sein ‚Name' ist Zorro. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht".

„Hm – ok. Dann habt ihr sozusagen ein anonymes Date?"

„Ja" antwortete Victoria kurz angebunden. Sie wollte darüber nicht reden – es war ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und diesem Fremden und sie würde schon noch herausfinden, wer er war. Davon war sie überzeugt.

Richard schaute interessiert auf den Helden. Sarah dagegen seufzte. „Ein Rendezvous mit einem unbekannten maskierten Mann. Das ist wirklich romantisch".

Victoria verzog das Gesicht. Sie war anderer Meinung. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass sie von Zorro fasziniert war. Aber lag das nur daran, dass er eine Maske trug?

Nein, da war mehr. Es war ein Mysterium – es fühlte sich gut an, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Seine Berührungen während des Tanzens. Und es gefiel er, wie er währenddessen mit seinen Augen während mit ihr geflirtet hatte.

Die anderen am Tisch unterhielten sich zwischenzeitlich über die Veranstaltung, wie sie es bereits getan hatten, bevor die beiden zu ihnen gestoßen waren.

Die Legende schaute zu Victoria und flüsterte durch den Stoff in ihr Ohr. „Was meint Ihr – haben wir eine Romanze?"

Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte auf die schwarze Maske. „Würde es Euch gefallen, wenn es so wäre?"

„Das liegt an Euch" antwortete er warm und leise, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte. „Möchtet Ihr Euch denn mit jemanden treffen, von denen Ihr nicht einmal sein Gesicht kennt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe Euch erst heute Abend getroffen" zögerte sie.

„Victoria, ich werde Euch die Zeit geben, die Ihr braucht, um das zu entscheiden".

Er kannte ihren Namen? Ja natürlich, Tom hatte sie ja eingeladen und sie mit „Victoria" angesprochen. So war das jetzt auch kein Geheimnis mehr.

In diesem Augenblick drehte sich Tom zu Zorro um und wollte wissen: „Was haltet Ihr von diesem Online- Raub?"

„Ach das?" Lächelte er? „Eine geheimnisvolle Geschichte. Zuerst glaubte ich an eine Zeitungsente".

„Ja, eine verrückte Geschichte ist das schon. Aber was denkt Ihr darüber?"

„Ich denke, wir müssen einfach abwarten. Vielleicht können uns die Reporter in einigen Tagen mehr darüber sagen" spekulierte der Maskierte.

„Victoria mag die Tatsache, dass jemand Geld von Carter gestohlen hat" verriet Tom. „Und Ihr, maskierter Mann?"

Zorro schaute sie intensiv an, sagte aber zunächst nichts. Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete er schließlich doch: „Carter ist ein reicher Mann, ihm tut das gestohlene Geld nicht wirklich weh. Aber es könnte helfen, wenn es in den Händen der Bedürftigen wäre. Was denkt Ihr, Victoria?"

„Wie Ihr schon gesagt habt, wir müssen abwarten" antwortete sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte das nicht wieder diskutieren.

John erwiderte nachdenklich: „Es muss jemand sein, der sich sehr gut mit Computern, Netzwerken, usw. auskennt".

„Ja, so jemand wie unser Diego" antwortete Richard.

„Nein", lachte Tom. „So jemand wie Diego würde höchstens einen Gameserver hacken, um sich von einem anderen Spieleraccount virtuell Geld auf seinen eigenen zu übertragen. In dieser Welt lebt er".

„Nein! Diego mag etwas seltsam sein, aber er hat mir heute mit meinem Computerproblem geholfen. Er hat fast alle meiner Dateien wiederhergestellt. Er lebt also nicht nur in seiner virtuellen Welt" antwortete sie mit Ärger in ihrer Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und es interessiert mich auch nicht. So lange unsere Computer funktionieren, kümmert er mich nicht" ergänzte Richard.

„Wir sollten nicht über Diego reden, sondern feiern" rief Tom.

Sie wandten sich nun anderen Themen zu.

Zorro nahm auch an den Gesprächen teil, die meiste Zeit jedoch verheilt er sich ruhig und hörte den anderen zu.

Er saß immer noch neben Victoria, welche sich zunehmend seltsamer fühlte. Sie saß so dicht neben diesem Fremden, und immer mehr wünschte sie sich, er wäre mehr als das. Er ruhte in sich selbst – gleichzeitig fühlte sie jedoch auch seine innere Stärke. Es war sie, die etwas näher zu ihm rückte. Nur ein klein wenig, aber er wich ihr nicht aus, so dass sie beide nun sehr dicht nebeneinander saßen.

Vielleicht spürten ihre Kollegen, dass sich Victoria und Zorro langsam näherkamen und wollten ihnen etwas Zeit alleine zu zweit geben, vielleicht war es nur ein glücklicher Zufall. Eine Stunde später jedenfalls waren ihre Arbeitskollegen auf der Tanzfläche oder an der Bar, um einige Getränke zu ordern und mit dem Barkeeper zu reden. So waren die beiden nun alleine.

Sie war sehr überrascht über seine nächste Frage: „Wer ist dieser Kerl, dieser ‚Diego'?"

„Diego? Er ist der Systemadministrator unserer Firma. Weshalb interessiert er Euch?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, warum Ihr ihn verteidigt. Ist er Euer Freund? Und warum ist er nicht hier?" wollte er wissen.

„Nein, er ist nicht mein Freund. Nur ein Kollege. Aber auch wenn er oft ein wenig seltsam ist, möchte ich in seiner Abwesenheit nicht über ihn lästern. Das ist nicht fair, insbesondere, wenn er nicht hier ist, um sich zu verteidigen".

„Und was macht ihm so seltsam?" fragte er hartnäckig weiter.

„Er ist ein Computernerd und lebt in seiner eigenen virtuellen Realität, denke ich. Er ist nicht wirklich an unserer Wirklichkeit interessiert" vermutete sie.

„Dann ist er also auch nicht an Euch interessiert?" wollte er überrascht wissen.

„So wie es scheint, interessiert er sich überhaupt nicht für Frauen".

„Oh". Nach einer Pause: „Ihr habt einen wunderbaren Charakter. Jemand, der das nicht sieht, ist entweder blind oder ein großer Narr. Als Zorro sage ich Euch, dass ich diesen Fehler nicht machen werde. Ihr seid eine Frau zum Verlieben, Victoria".

Er umfasste ihre rechte Hand und führte sie zu seinem Mund. Sie konnte immer noch nichts von seinem Gesicht sehen, da er sie unter dem Stoff seiner Maske zu seinen Lippen führte. Sein Kuss auf ihrem Handrücken war warm und zärtlich.

Sie hielt ihren Atem an und ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Sie war verlegen und errötete heftig.

Nachdem er ihre Hand wieder losgelassen hatte, schaute er sie eindringlich an und bot an: „Möchtet Ihr nochmals mit mir tanzen, Victoria?"

Sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Sie konnte nur nicken, während ihr Herz in ihrer Brust hämmerte.

Das Tanzen war anders als zuvor. Sie konnten sich weiterhin nicht wirklich unterhalten; es genügte ihnen aber, sich zur Musik zu bewegen und einfach zusammen zu sein. Sie tanzten enger als zuvor und fühlten ihre Körper, die sich immer wieder berührten.

Zorro jedoch war ernster und schien über etwas nachzudenken. Nach der nächsten Pause der Band fragte er:" Könntet Ihr bitte mit mir nach draußen kommen, auf die Terrasse? Es dauert nicht lange. Ich möchte Euch etwas Wichtiges mitteilen und möchte nicht gestört werden".

Sie nickte. „Ich sollte vorher aber meinen warmen Mantel von der Garderobe holen".

„Sie haben draußen Heizpilze aufgestellt. Uns wird es nicht friere, wenn wir direkt in der Nähe von einem stehen".

Gesagt, getan. Beide gingen nach draußen an die frische Luft. Sie trafen dort nur wenige Leute an – fast überwiegend Raucher, die ihrer Lust draußen frönten. Es war daher kein Problem, einen Platz neben einem warmen Heizstrahler zu finden.

Obwohl es also nicht wirklich kalt war, fröstelte es Victoria. Zorro nahm seinen Mantel und legte ihn über ihre Schultern. „Ist es so besser?"

„Ja, danke". Vielleicht zitterte sie vor Aufregung? Er war sicher mit ihr hierher gekommen, um ihr mitzuteilen, wer er war, um sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Endlich – sie war ziemlich ungeduldig.

Aber kein Entfernen der Maske. Stattdessen fragte er: „Victoria, zuerst eine wichtige Frage. Sie mag etwas seltsam klingen, trotzdem bitte ich Euch, ehrlich zu antworten. Ich werde es später erklären. Was haltet ihr von dem Onlineraub? Besser gesagt von dem oder die Täter, die ihn ausgeführt haben?"

Sie sollte schon wieder über diesen Diebstahl reden? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte. Ihr gefiel es ja, dass jemand Geld von diesem elenden Carter gestohlen hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass es gesetzwidrig war.

Sie blickte in seine Augen – sie könnte sich in diese zwei braunen Augen verlieben – und beschoss ihm zu vertrauen ohne recht zu wissen, weshalb. „Ja, ich muss zugeben, mir gefällt diese Geschichte. Ich weiß, das Gericht hat ihn freigesprochen – aber Carter ist kein guter Mann und er hat das Geld nicht auf ehrliche Weise gewonnen.

„Ja, da gebe ich Euch recht, Victoria. Ich würde aufgrund seiner Machenschaften sogar behaupten, dass er das Geld gestohlen hat. Was denkt Ihr?"

Sie lachte. „So habe ich das bisher noch nicht gesehen. Irgendwie ist das fast lustig, wenn ein Dieb von einem anderen bestohlen wird".

„Victoria, was denkt Ihr? Bin ich ein Krimineller, weil ich gestohlenes Geld geraubt habe?"

„Ich denke nicht, da…" sie brach ab als sie erkannte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. „Um Gottes Willen! Was habt Ihr da gesagt?"

„Psssst. Bitte sprecht nicht so laut" flüsterte er.

„Sie starrte ihn an. „Ihr wart das?!"

„Ja, ich war es". Gab er zu.

„Aber... warum… ich verstehe nicht?"

„Bin ich ein Dieb, weil ich mir gestohlenes Geld genommen habe?" flüsterte er. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke, das Kinderkrankenhaus kann es gut gebrauchen".

Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. „Das Geld für das Krankenhaus? Das wart auch Ihr?"

„Ja. Da Carter sein Geld alles behält und nicht für gute Projekte spendet, mache ich dies für ihn" sagte er und lachte. „Nicht nur das Krankenhaus, ich habe das Geld auch an andere soziale Einrichtungen verteilt, aber das Krankenhaus hat den Löwenanteil bekommen".

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Beide schwiegen. Endlich konnte sich wieder ein Wort herausbringen. „Warum? Warum tut Ihr das?"

„Schaut mich an. Was seht Ihr?"

„Ich sehe nicht sehr viel von Euch".

„Ok. Wer bin ich"´?"

„Ihr habt Euch als Zorro verkleidet".

„Ich habe Euch gesagt, dass ich Zorro bin".

„Ihr tragt weder einen Degen noch eine Peitsche".

„Waffen sind hier auf der Party leider nicht erlaubt. Im Übrigen, bevorzuge ich schwere Degen und nicht die leichten Übungswaffen für Anfänger".

Sie schüttelte erneute den Kopf und wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort: „Zorro ist eine Gestalt aus einem Buch, eine Fantasie, ein Held aus einem Mantel- und Degenfilm, eine Fiktion".

„Ich stehe direkt vor Euch. Ihr könnte mich gerne berühren. Oder denkt Ihr, ich bin nicht real?" neckte Zorro.

Sie konnte darauf nichts erwidern. Seine Rede verwirrte sie.

Victoria" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Manchmal kann eine Fiktion Wirklichkeit werden. Als Zorro möchte ich Gerechtigkeit bringen. Eine wirkliche Gerechtigkeit ohne Korruption. Zorro ist ein Symbol dafür".

„Weshalb erzählt Ihr mir das alles?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich möchte Euch erklären warum ich Euch mein Gesicht nicht zeigen kann. Aus diesen Gründen trage ich eine solche Maske wie Ihr sie jetzt seht und keine kurze wie in den Filmen, die nur oberhalb des Mundes geht und mit der ich Euch küssen könnte".

„Ihr möchtet mich küssen und vertraut mir nicht genug, um mir Eure wahre Identität zu zeigen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was noch alles geschehen wird. Er ist erst der Beginn, Querida". Das Leder seines rechten Handschuhs streichelte ihre Wange. „Es liegt nicht daran, dass ich Euch nicht vertraue, sondern dass ich Euch nicht in Gefahr bringen möchte. Zu wissen, wer ich bi,n wäre ein großes Risiko für Euch. Es ist teilweise gesetzwidrig, was ich vorhabe".

„Zorro, ich…" Was sollte sie darauf nur antworten?

„Sssschh. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Geht zurück zu Euren Kollegen und feiert mit ihnen".

„Ich soll zurückgehen? Dann kommt Ihr also nicht mit zurück? Ihr verlasst die Feier hier?" sagte sie enttäuscht.

„Ja, für dieses Mal. Ich muss vorsichtig sein. Aber ich werde nicht weit weg sein, Corazon. Ich verspreche es. Adios".

Er nahm seinen Umhang von ihren Schultern und hängte ihn sich wieder um. Er drehte sich um und wollte sie verlassen.

„Wartet… bitte… Werden wir uns wiedersehen oder war dies unsere einzige Begegnung?"

„Ich werde Euch wieder treffen. Schon bald. Mein zweites Versprechen. Und ich halte immer meine Versprechen. Hasta la vista, Senorita".

Für einen Moment hatte sie seine Stimme an Diego erinnert.

Aber bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiterverfolgen konnte, war die dunkle Gestalt verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Manchmal kommt es doch anders als man denkt. Nachdem ich das zweite Kapitel aus meinem englischen Text ins deutsche übersetzt hatte, ließ mich die Geschichte nicht mehr los. Daher gibt es hiermit als Zusatz noch ein kleineres Kapitel 3 hintendran. Ob das alles technisch so möglich ist, was Felipe durchführt, weiß ich nicht- ich kenne mich mit Computern, nicht aber mit Netzwerken aus. Wenn das jemand stört, bin ich über entsprechende Tipps bzw. Korrekturen dankbar.**

 **Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass diese Geschichte ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit meiner anderen Geschichte über den „Utopia- Zorro" hat - in beiden Fällen treffen sich Zorro und seine zukünftige Freundin auf einem Ball oder Party, tanzen miteinander und Zorro ist offiziell noch nicht in Erscheinung getreten. Aber ich möchte mit dem Schreiben ja auch nichts verdienen und von einem selbst darf man ja schon mal abkupfern, denke ich. Ich hoffe daher, Kapitel 2 hat trotzdem gefallen.**

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Es dämmerte bereits, als eine dunkle Gestalt vor der alten Lagerhalle stand. Routiniert hielt sie die Chipkarte vor die Eingangstüre.

Grüne Lämpchen gingen an und ein kurzer Signalton ertönte. Die Türe öffnete sich.

Die Gestalt ging zielstrebig durch die Halle. Die Jalousien waren heruntergezogen und die Halle war von außen nicht einsehbar. Die einige Lichtquelle war eine kleine Taschenlampe, die der Fremde mit sich führte und die ihm den Weg wies. Nach einigen Metern stand er vor dem Fahrstuhl. Er betrat die Kabine und drückte seine rechte Handfläche unterhalb der Bedienungsknöpfe auf eine integrierte mittelgroße Metallplatte. Diese scheinbar nutzlose Abdeckung entwickelte plötzlich ein Eigenleben und flackerten kurz auf. Der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich nach unten. Ein Stockwerk, welches es nach den Anzeigen in der Kabine eigentlich nicht gab.

Nach kurzer Fahrt öffnete sich die Türe und die Gestalt machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Ziel. Linker Hand betrat sie einen etw Meter großen Raum, welches voller Computer, anderen Rechner und sonstigen technischen Geräten stand.

In der rechten Ecke saß ein blonder Mann auf einen Schreibtischstuhl und betrachtete zufrieden die Bildschirme, während er genüsslich von seinem belegten Brötchen herab biss. Auf dem angrenzenden Tisch stand eine Thermokanne voll Kaffee und eine halbleere Colaflasche, daneben Reste vom Verpackungen einer Fastfootkette.

Immer noch kauend, blickte der Blonde auf den Eindringling. „Hola Diego. Wo hast du den deine sexy Brille gelassen?" Er grinste, soweit das mit vollem Mund eben möglich war.

Dieser rollte die Augen. Beide wussten, dass die Brille nur normale Gläser ohne irgendwelche Sehstärke- Korrekturen besaß und den einzigen Zweck hatte, ihn zu tarnen und das Klischee eines Computernerds zu bedienen. Als Gestell hatten sie das hässlichste ausgesucht, was sie finden konnten, um Diego möglichst unattraktiv aussehen zu lassen und dadurch sein zweites Ich zu schützen. Sie hatten drei Jahre gebraucht, um alles vorzubereiten.

Diego beschloss daher, Felipes Frage einfach zu ignorieren und wollte stattdessen wissen: „Wie sieht's aus?"

Sein Freund grinste. „Soweit ganz gut. Die zweite Transaktion war auch erfolgreich. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb sie ihre Server und Konten nicht besser schützen. Die Firewalls sind alle recht leicht zu knacken. Ich habe bereits die Umbuchungen vorgenommen. So wie es aussieht versuchen sie bereits, uns auf die Spur zu kommen". Er deutete auf eine Grafik des Bildschirms rechts neben sich. „Die armen Kerle müssen wegen uns Überstunden machen".

Diego starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er selbst kannte sich ja auch sehr gut in solchen Dingen aus, aber Felipe war diesbezüglich einfach unübertroffen. Die Grafik zeigte zwei Balken links und rechts, die sich jedoch nicht näherkamen. Darunter wurden in altmodischer ASCII Darstellung Internetadressen, Zahlenkolonnen und 15stellige Codes (ein Sammelsurium von Sonderzeichen, Groß- und Kleinbuchstaben und Zahlen) angezeigt.

„Und du bist sicher, dass sie uns nicht rückverfolgen können?"

„Das könnte nicht einmal ich" grinste Felipe zufrieden. „Sie müssten drei 15stellige Codes innerhalb von 3 Minuten eingeben und diese Codes ändert sich zufällig alle paar Sekunden. Solange sie das nicht knacken, können sie unseren Weg nicht rückverfolgen und die Knoten der Datenpakete melden fehlerhafte Daten. Die Knoten, die angezeigt werden, bilden räumlich ein ‚Z'. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass ihnen das jetzt schon auffällt. Sie werden erst mal beschäftigt sein, die falschen Daten auszuwerten und nicht gleich merken, dass mein Virus sie gefälscht hat".

Diego konnte nur staunen. Welches Glück, dass Felipe auf seiner Seite stand.

Dieser biss erneut von seinem Brötchen ab und wollte wissen: „Und? Wie ist es bei dir gelaufen, ‚Zorro'?" Er blickte auf seinen Besucher, der sein Kostüm nicht mehr trug und ganz normal mit Pullover, Jacke und Jeans bekleidet war. „Hattest du deinen Spaß?"

Diego starrte fasziniert auf seinen Freund. Wie schaffte er das, von diesem üppig belegten Teil abzubeißen, ohne dass die Hälfte davon auf dem Boden fiel?

„Hm?"

„Ach so". Er sammelte sich. „Nun ja, es war interessant, was die Leute in meiner Firma sonst so über mich reden, wenn ich nicht da bin bzw. sie nicht wissen, dass ich bei Ihnen sitze. Wobei das für mich nicht wirklich eine Überraschung war. Höchstens die Reaktion von Victoria. Sie hat mir gefallen".

„Inwiefern?"

„Sie mag keine große Sympathie für ,Diego' haben, hat ihn aber verteidigt".

Felipe grinste. „Das ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang".

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat ja auch keine Ahnung, dass ich es war. Keiner hat das".

„Was ja auch der Plan war. Wie ist es sonst gelaufen? Mit ihr meine ich?"

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Diego reserviert wissen.

„Nun ja, dass du ein Auge auf sie geworfen hast, habe ich schon länger bemerkt, so wie du von ihr schwärmst".

„Du übertreibst. Ich finde sie ganz nett, das stimmt schon…"

Felipe lächelte wissend. „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Du bist in sie verliebt, seit sie euch per Rundmail und anschließend auch vor versammelter Mannschaft vorgestellt wurde".

„Wir sind uns erst gestern das erste Mal persönlich begegnet" blockte er ab.

„Nachdem du sie vorher heimlich beobachtet hast. Erzähle mir nichts. Also, wie war ihre Begegnung mit Zorro?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!" knurrte dieser. „Du kommst ohne mich klar, oder?"

„Ja, wieso? Willst du schon wieder gehen? Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern, Diego" meinte Felipe schuldbewusst.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung" versicherte Zorro. „Die Situation ist für mich nicht ganz einfach. Ich gehe rüber in den Übungsraum. Mit der Peitsche und dem Degen zu trainieren, hat mir noch immer gutgetan".

Felipe nickte. Wie gut, dass es die Möglichkeit gab, das Können mit diesen Waffen in der virtuellen Realität zu üben. Ob das dann der Wirklichkeit genügen konnte, würde die Zukunft zeigen. Sofern der Held diese Fähigkeiten überhaupt brauchen konnte in der heutigen Zeit. Sie beide trainierten regelmäßig und übten auch immer wieder miteinander in Echtkontakt, d.h. ohne die VR- Brille.

Während sein Freund also zum Abreagieren in den Nebenraum verschwand, vertilgte Felipe den letzten Rest seines Essens. Er ernährte sich nicht immer von Cola und Fastfood - doch heute hatte er einfach Lust darauf. Befriedigt starrte er auf seine Bildschirme. Alles lief wie geplant. Dieses Umverteilen machte einfach irrsinnig Spaß.

Nun war es nicht so, dass Felipe das Kind armer Eltern war, ganz im Gegenteil. Es hatte eine ganze Stange Geld gekostet, dies alles so zu besorgen und einzurichten.

Er und Diego hatten durchaus diskutiert ob sie ihren Plan auf diese Weise durchführen durften. War es moralisch verwerflich, Leute zu bestehlen und dafür vorab jede Menge Geld auszugeben?

Felipe hatte bereits früher regelmäßig Geld gespendet und tat es heute noch. Es ging aber bei ihren Aktionen um mehr – beide hatten das Gefühl, dass es zunehmend ungerechter zuging, und viele Urteile durch Schmierzahlungen an die Richter zustande kamen. Um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen. Es fühlte sich einfach besser an, einen Ausgleich durchzuführen, indem man ungerechtfertigtes Vermögen neu verteilte. Beide wollten gewisse Kreise aus ihrer selbstgefälligen und gewohnten Lebensweise, die auf Korruption und alten Seilschaften beruhte, hinausstoßen in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch eine Verhaltensänderung eintrat. Felipe war sich sicher, im Darknet etwas zu finden, das sie angehen konnten. Es war die Sehnsucht nach einer gerechteren Welt, die sie antrieb. Vielleicht vermischt mit Kindheitsträumen und die Frage, ob eine Art „Mission Impossible" auch in der Wirklichkeit funktionieren konnte. Davon abgesehen, machte es einfach mehr Spaß, selbst aktiv zu werden statt nur eigenes Geld zu spenden.

Wobei Felipe erleichtert war, dass Diego den aktivieren Part übernehmen wollte. Diego war der kleinere „Nerd" von Ihnen, auch wenn sie beide sich bemühten, es anders aussehen zu lassen. Felipe konnte es sich auch eher leisten, eine Nacht mit Computerarbeit um die Ohren zu schlagen, da er nicht wie Diego jeden Tag früh aufstehen musste. Wobei auch Diego aktive Nächte als Zorro bevorstehen dürften. Jede Nacht, so wie in den Geschichten und Filmen, würde er das jedoch nicht machen können, schließlich hatte er auch seine Verpflichtungen bei seiner Arbeit.

Weiter war Felipe gespannt, wie sich der Kontakt zwischen dem Dreiergespann „Diego alias Zorro und Victoria entwickeln würde. Als alter Zorro Fan wusste er sehr wohl, dass dies oft ein Thema bei den Zorro Geschichten war – die Beziehung zwischen ihm, seinem alten Ego und der Angebeteten. Dies aber sozusagen in echt erleben zu dürfen, war natürlich eine spannende Geschichte. Natürlich hoffte er, auch für seinen Freund, dass es kein ewiges Tauziehen werden würde und die beiden bald zusammenfinden konnten.

Er schaute grinsend auf seinen anderen Bildschirm. Die IP, welches sein Router gerade simulierte, stammte vom privaten Anschluss eines Geschäftsmanns, welcher nachweislich für 3 Wochen verreist war. Er wählte nur Adressen von Leuten aus, die ihre Unschuld nachweisen konnten. Eine zusätzliche Sicherheit.

Diese schien aber – zumindest im Moment- weiter nicht notwendig zu sein. Sein Monitor zeigte an, dass die EDV Spezialisten weiterhin im Dunkeln tappten.

Weiter durfte er nicht vergessen, von zu Hause aus einige Dinge für das Lagerhaus hier zu bestellen. Einfach, damit keiner misstrauisch wurde. Ein unbenutztes Gebäude konnte schon mal Verdacht erregen.

Er trug sich eine Erinnerung in sein Smartphone ein. Was tat er nicht alles, damit Zorro auferstehen konnte.

Er schrieb für Diego einen kleinen Zettel, um sich anschließend in eines der drei kleinen Nebenzimmer zu begeben. Er warf sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Er würde sich eine kleine Auszeit gönnen. Danach würde er im Inter- und Darknet surfen. Vielleicht fand sich dort Zorros nächste Aufgabe.


End file.
